


【佐鸣】来报恩的男人13

by fiiiiiiiiish



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiiiiiiiiish/pseuds/fiiiiiiiiish





	【佐鸣】来报恩的男人13

一句话简介：用结婚的方式报恩什么的，一旦报恩者变成雄性，就会突然变成恐怖故事……

槽点太多不知道怎么预警，没有逻辑，非常欧欧西，我随便瞎写写，各位随便看看

佐助能明显感受到，鸣人的情绪在逐渐低落。

他赤□裸□着身体，从衣柜里取出两件换洗用的浴袍，转头看见鸣人正坐在床边用脱下来的衣物擦拭自己大□腿内侧的液体，表情被昏暗的灯光模糊掉，看不清。

好像很不开心的样子。

佐助拎着睡衣在他身边坐下，有点困惑。

与复杂的哺乳类不同，爬行类的安慰方式很简单，不开心的时候做一下就好了，开心的时候当然更是要做一下……于是感受到鸣人心情不快的佐助就亲昵地靠过去用嘴唇轻触他的脸颊。

“还要做吗？”鸣人无奈地倒向床头，靠在柔软的靠垫上。

“你在想什么？”佐助超近距离观察鸣人的脸，手指沿着他脸上的胡须印记缓缓划过——他很喜欢摸这里。

“我在想，”因为脸颊被摸得有些发□痒，鸣人便抬手抓□住佐助的手指，“你是不是对我做了什么手脚。”

佐助不太明白他的意思，困惑地从鼻子里发出声音：“嗯？”

“你看，自从认识你之后，我和人类社会的距离不是越来越远了吗？”鸣人觉得一只手抓不住佐助乱动的手指，只好用双手将他的胳膊抱在怀里，“现在除了上课，其他时间根本没有和人类讲话的机会吧。”

“这个，需要我做什么手脚吗？”佐助顺其自然地摸向他柔软的腹部，“你们人类之间的联系，无非亲人，恋人，朋友，同事，友情本身就是容易消失的联系，你又没有工作，至于亲人和恋人，这方面你身边有人类吗？”

“……没有。”

“我需要做什么手脚吗？”

“好了，可以了，”备受打击的鸣人在床□上蜷缩起来，“不要再对我的心灵继续暴击了。”

他本来身上就未着寸缕，这么一蜷，刚好可以让佐助不受阻隔地顺着脊椎一路摸向臀□部。佐助享受了会儿柔软的臀□肉，又伸手将他整个人圈在怀里，揉揉他的肚子：“其实这些事情都不是很重要，还是这里的事情比较重要。”

“……这里的事情？”

自闭了半分钟的鸣人突然觉得哪里不对：“‘这里的事情’是哪里的事情？”

佐助却不正面回答他：“不去洗澡吗？”

“啊？”

“不想洗澡的话，我可以帮你简单擦一下□身体。”佐助摸向鸣人湿漉漉的腿□间，“这里的东西留在里面的话，更容易怀□孕吧。”

“胡扯，我可是男性，怎么可能会怀……？”

突然想到佐助并不是人类的鸣人被吓出一身冷汗，立刻紧张地坐起来：“不是吧，真的假的？”

佐助倚靠在床头，眼神非常无辜：“你猜。”

“……草！”原本还在萎靡的鸣人立刻跳起来，连换洗衣物都来不及拿，飞速冲进浴□室，“男人都是大猪蹄子！都已经进化出人形了，就不能像正常人类一样去准备点避□孕工具吗！都已经进化出人形了为什么还要有这种功能啊！”

开玩笑，这么重要的功能怎么可能随便进化掉？人类要是能有这种功能，不知道有多少麻烦会消失（也有很多麻烦会产生就是了）。佐助舒服地卧在床□上拿起平板，愉悦地开始搜索孵蛋的注意事项——至于避□孕相关的部分，他和所有大猪蹄子一样选择了没听见。

男人都有男人的劣根性，就算是漂亮的佐助也不例外。

在浴□室里疯狂冲洗身体的鸣人充分体会到了这一点，他不敢洗得太用力，稍微用手指检查过没有白液便忍着臀□部的不适冲出去买套和药，回来将套往佐助面前狠狠一拍：“以后给我好好地使用这个啊混蛋！”

“这是什么？”佐助嫌弃地拿起套，拆开并取出一只捏了捏，“已经这么久了，也许现在再使用已经没什么意义……”

“这是态度啊喂！”鸣人蹲在床边借着台灯的光线研究药物，“学习一下优秀的人类男性好吗！不要向大猪蹄子的方向发展！”

虽说基于避□孕药的原理，鸣人吃这玩意儿应该是没用的，但无论如何，吃药能给他一点聊胜于无的心理安慰。他将一杯水一口气喝光，觉得自己的心情终于平复了一点点，转头却发现佐助在某器官上套了个套，正对着他蠢□蠢□欲□动。

“……？”鸣人突然有种不祥的预感：“你干嘛？”

佐助挺身戳戳他的脸，流氓耍得理直气壮：“不是要学习吗？我来学习了。”

鸣人：“？？？？？？”

你的学习热情就不能用在正经的地方吗！

大概浪费学习热情是所有人形生物的宿命，就算后天进化来的也不例外，佐助拉着鸣人强行学习许久，将各种口味的套套都研究了一番，直到鸣人趴在床□上连话都讲不出来才不情不愿地停止了对知识的追求。

“这个不错。”佐助挑出一只番茄味的，“下次可以多买点。”

买什么买，我不想买，也不想用，我只想静静。

喉咙很痛的鸣人委委屈屈地裹紧自己的小被子，讲不了话，也不想讲话。不知道是不是心理作用，他总觉得自己的腹部很不舒服，有一种微妙的异物感。

“你要是真的敢让我下什么蛋，”不想讲话的鸣人还是忍不住抽噎道，“我就把蛋变成白水煮蛋，下了也没用！”

“但比较武力值的话，”佐助认真道，“我觉得你抢不过我。”

“？”鸣人忍不住用脚踹他，“你怎么能如此厚颜无耻？”

佐助却趁机一把抓□住他的脚踝：“还要做吗？”

“……”

鸣人充分地认识到，对于某些油盐不进只想做坏事的人，嘴遁是根本没用的。他将自己的脚抢回来，掩护在小被子里，果断选择了装死。

——我不撩你了还不行吗！

  
TBC. 

快要完结惹


End file.
